Notre Baiser
by Madoka ayu
Summary: J'étais rentré chez moi après 'notre baiser' celui que nous avions instauré en public, celui qui devant les autres n'était qu'une simple poignée de main amicale, mais qui pour nous était un baiser passionné, démontrant notre amour...


_**Voici ma version de la suite du fabuleux 5x03 j'attends votre avis avec impatience, bonne lecture. Je le remets parce qu'on me l'a demandé, c'est vrai que j'ai réagis impulsivement mais des fois une mauvaise journée ou autre fait que mais pour ma défense ayant posté sur l'autre site que tout le monde connais et ayant eu 15 personnes en même pas une journées qui ont donné leur avis ça fais réfléchir voila je la remets désolée pour celle qui on déjà lu !  
**_

* * *

''**Notre Baiser''**

J'étais rentré chez moi après _**''notre baiser''**_ celui que nous avions instauré en public, celui qui devant les autres n'était qu'une simple poignée de main amicale, mais qui pour nous était un baiser passionné, démontrant notre amour. C'est Castle qui en avait eu l'idée, et venant de lui ça ne me surprenait pas du tout. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris lorsqu'il m'avait tendu la main mais je l'avais prise et alors il m'avait dit _« C'est moi qui caresse ton visage et me penche sur toi pour te donner un long et tendre baiser » _Alors je lui avais répondu en caressant discrètement sa peau de mon pouce _« C'est moi répondant à ce baiser, passant ma main dans tes cheveux »._ Et nous nous étions regardé intensément. À ce moment mon cœur avait battu la chamade au point de m'arracher un soupir discret. Dieu ce que notre relation était intense et fusionnelle. Jamais encore, je ne m'étais investie ainsi dans une histoire amoureuse.

Mais avec Castle c'était tellement puissant, différent, que je ne réfléchissais pas, me contentant de vivre. Ce que nous avions avant d'être ensemble était amplifié, décuplé, tellement plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. Cela aurait dû me faire peur mais au contraire, j'adorais cette fusion entre nous. C'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde, rien que lui et moi comme lors de nos échanges vifs sur une affaire. Nous nous complétions, formant les deux cotés d'une même pièce. Je souris en pensant au yin et au yang, c'était ce que nous étions. Nous étions l'ombre et la lumière, l'eau et le feu, le Bien et le Mal. Nous étions une seule entité. Deux corps mais un seul esprit. Deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient longuement cherchés, mais dont le moindre choix avait mené à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin nous nous trouvions. Notre connexion avait toujours été puissante, mais à présent, ce lien qui nous unissait dépassait l'entendement.

Je m'assis dans mon canapé en soupirant, le manque de lui se faisant déjà sentir. J'étais devenu dépendante de sa présence, et j'assumais tout à fait. Enfin intérieurement, parce que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prête à le laisser voir à quel point il m'était devenu indispensable. Avisant mon téléphone, je me retins de l'appeler pour lui dire de me rejoindre. J'en mourrais d'envie, mais je le savais avec sa fille et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leur moment. Déjà qu'elle se sentait menacée par notre relation, je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de plus de me détester en interrompant leur complicité. Et puis j'étais une femme forte et indépendante. Je pouvais parfaitement passer une soirée agréable seule sans me lamenter sur mon sort parce que mon homme n'était pas près de moi. Enfin…. Je pouvais toujours essayer de m'en convaincre.

En poussant un second soupir, qui tenait plus du grognement dépité, j'allumai la télévision et tombai sur un programme de téléréalité tellement médiocre que je me demandai comment les gens pouvaient regarder une telle émission. The Bachelor réunissait un ramassis d'abrutis qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de passer à la télévision pour parler de leurs problèmes de cœur. Je changeai donc de chaîne et tombai sur une série à l'eau de rose débile. Je zappai encore et encore mais aucun programme ne me convenait. J'éteignis la boite à stupidités et allai prendre un livre. Son livre, le dernier, Frozen Heat. Certainement le meilleur, et pas seulement de mon point de vue. Il avait traité l'affaire de ma mère différemment, qui était devenue Cynthia, une musicienne talentueuse qui avait rompu sa carrière pour une affaire sombre que Rook et Nikki résolvèrent ensemble. Encore et toujours tous les deux. Comme nous deux avions résolu l'affaire de ma vie.

Au fur et à mesure des livres la relation entre les personnages avait évoluée. Elle était passée de charnelle à amoureuse. Je n'avais pas voulu y voir un signal, celui de Castle me déclarant ouvertement son amour. J'avais tant nié, tant combattu l'évidence, et je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir à cause de ma peur. Mais à présent, c'était bel et bien terminé, et nous avions enfin la chance d'explorer ce « nous » qui m'avait tant fait tremblée. Plongée dans ma lecture, je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser que mon téléphone sonnait. Je m'en saisis et un grand sourire illumina mon visage en voyant l'appelant, je décrochais immédiatement.

« Hey ! » m'exclamai-je sans même chercher à cacher ma joie de l'entendre.

« Hey détective de mon cœur ! » Répondit-il un sourire dans la voix.

Je souris à cette appellation, moi qui détestais les surnoms débiles que s'attribuaient invariablement les couples. J'aimais lorsqu'il m'appelait ainsi même si je mourrais plutôt que de l'avouer.

« Ca y'est Alexis est installée ? » M'enquis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

« Oui, ça été difficile de la laisser partir ! » acquiesça-t-il, sa voix perdant soudainement toute gaieté.

« Je me doute mais l'oiseau doit quitter le nid un jour ! » lançai-je, regrettant de ne pas être à ses côtés pour le serrer dans mes bras.

« Je sais bien mais ce soir lorsque je suis rentré, c'était vide. Il y avait les cartons qu'elle a décidé de laisser là. J'ai regardé dedans et j'ai vu la médaille que je lui avais offert enfant, celle pour la féliciter d'avoir pu faire du vélo sans les petites roues. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier et il y a des milliards d'années à la fois… » Me souffla t-il avec nostalgie.

Un silence se fit entre nous, paisible, rassurant, empli de tendresse et de compréhension, puis je finis par le briser.

« Tu sais, elle n'est pas loin tu pourras toujours la voir ! » le rassurai-je, attendrie comme toujours de voir l'amour qui unissait mon écrivain à sa fille.

« Je sais mais je suis ici, et elle est là-bas. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle… » Soupira-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion avant de prendre une profonde inspiration « Elle ne te déteste pas Kate ! » M'annonça-t-il tout à trac, un sourire dans la voix.

Prise par surprise, le cœur battant frénétiquement comme s'il cherchait à s'évader de ma poitrine sous l'effet de l'émotion qui m'assaillit brutalement, j'ouvris puis refermai la bouche ne sachant que dire, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, juste savourer cette nouvelle à sa juste valeur.

« Elle était juste nostalgique de nos moments, de savoir que je ne serais pas là où elle est. Mon bébé va tellement me manquer, Kate ! » Continua-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix qui me donnèrent de nouveau l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

« Je sais Castle, et tu vas lui manquer aussi. Mais vos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus fortes » Lui assurai-je, soulagée que la fille de l'amour de ma vie ne me haïsse pas.

« Oui… » Répondit-il simplement.

Un nouveau silence plus long que le précèdent s'installa, et je me contentai de savourer la douce mélodie de sa respiration paisible, n'ayant aucune difficulté à l'imaginer à mes côtés. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit là, pour pouvoir refermer ma main sur la sienne.

« J'ai envie de te serrer la main encore et encore, et cela durant toute la nuit ! » M'annonça-t-il dans un soupir, faisant écho à mes pensées, comme bien souvent.

« Alors viens ! » Lui dis-je en souriant, tellement heureuse de pouvoir passer la soirée et la nuit avec lui finalement.

« J'arrive » Répliqua-t-il comme s'il n'attendait que mon feu vert pour venir chez moi.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord pour venir me voir quand tu le désires. » l'informai-je en entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts.

« Je sais mais je ne veux pas être ce petit ami qui étouffe sa chérie ! » Riposta-t-il, hésitant.

Je savais que nous en étions encore à tester les eaux, à définir les limites de notre relation, et que comme toujours, il me laissait mener la danse. Mais la dernière chose que je veuille, était qu'il s'imagine que je ne voulais pas de lui à mes côtés à chaque instant, parce que rien ne serait plus éloigné de la vérité.

« Tu ne m'étouffes pas, tu me manques. Viens vite ! » M'empressai-je de lui répondre, impatiente.

« A vos ordres détective ! » Abdiqua-t-il sans vraiment lutter.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, l'imaginant se mettre au garde à vous. Mais je ne pus retenir un sourire, encore. Depuis que je le connaissais, je ne faisais que cela. Je m'en étais rendue compte depuis peu et avais découvert que j'aimais ça. Je l'aimais lui, j'en étais sûre, comme jamais je n'avais aimé un homme. J'étais juste heureuse, enfin… Dans un synchronisme parfait, nous mîmes fin à notre discussion, et je décidais de prendre une douche rapide. N'étant pas très proche de mon appartement, il en avait pour au moins vingt minutes pour venir, ce qui me laissait le temps. J'allumai quelques bougies pour créer une ambiance romantique, puis m'effeuillai le long du chemin vers la douche. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais fin prête. J'avais revêtu un peignoir sans rien en dessous. Je souris en songeant que cette nuit serait tout sauf ennuyeuse finalement. Trois petits coups se firent entendre, et mon sourire s'accentua alors que je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

« Tu sais que j'ai une sonnette Castle ! » Lui appris-je en le regardant avec tendresse.

« Oui mais ainsi, tu sais que c'est moi ! » Répondit-il en me couvant du regard, celui-là même qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi et qui me faisait frissonner.

« Peu importe ce que tu fais, je sais que c'est toi derrière la porte, toujours ! » L'informai-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Ah oui ? Et comment? » S'enquit-il en s'approchant aussi de moi sans toutefois me toucher.

« Je le sais c'est tout » Répliquai-je en regardant ses lèvres avec envie.

« Hummm… » Murmura Castle hypnotisé par les miennes « L'instinct de flic ? » Voulu-t-il savoir en posant une main sur ma hanche.

« Non celui de la petite amie ! » Répondis-je sans réfléchir en posant la mienne sur son torse.

« Oh ! Et bien je comprends alors, parce que moi je sais quand tu es dans les parages, toujours ! » Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux d'azur dans l'émeraude des miens.

« Ah oui ? Et comment? » M'enquerrai-je, fascinée par ce regard empli de tendresse et d'amour, celui-là même qui me faisait tourner la tête.

« Je le sais c'est tout ! » Répliqua-t-il sans détours.

« Instinct d'écrivain ? » Demandai-je en pinçant mes lèvres d'envie, alors que les siennes s'approchaient.

« Non ! D'homme amoureux ! Je sais toujours lorsque tu entres dans une pièce ! » Susurra-t-il alors que sa bouche effleurait la mienne.

Je lui souris à cette affirmation qui faisait tant écho à ce que moi-même ressentait en sa présence. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et se pencha sur moi pour me donner un long et tendre baiser, comme celui qu'il m'avait promis au 12th. Baiser auquel je répondis sans me faire prier en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes.

« Décidément c'est la meilleure poignée de main de ma vie ! » M'apprit-il dans un sourire qui me fit fondre.

Je lui souris, partageant son avis et posant mon front contre le sien, je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment hors du temps.

« Moi aussi ! » Répondis-je en lui prenant la main, l'attirant après coup à ma suite.

Cette fusion entre nous était magique, et je souhaitais qu'elle le reste toujours mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que c'était notre promesse ?

* * *

**Alors ?**


End file.
